


Late Night Blow Jobs

by somedingus



Category: DCU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Just a short little thing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedingus/pseuds/somedingus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stares at the ceiling to try and regain some control. It's yellowed and cracked and he's sure the people above can hear him. The wallpaper is ugly and peeling and if his cock wasn't in someone's mouth he would make a joke about the terrible farm animal pattern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Blow Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally writing again. On a related note, I'm finally sinning again.

“ _Bruce_ , oh my god!”

Jason arcs his back, letting out a shuddered moan. His thighs are squeezing either side of Bruce’s head and his ankles are crossed on his back to keep him there. Blunt fingernails dig into raven black hair encouraging him to go on. The older man’s mouth is hot around Jay’s cock. His tongue is running over the whole length of the dick and swirling around and _holy shit this is too much_. He stares at the ceiling to try and regain some control. It's yellowed and cracked and he's sure the people above can hear him. The wallpaper is ugly and peeling and if his cock wasn't in someone's mouth he would make a joke about the terrible farm animal pattern. Deep in his stomach he feels it; white hot and ready to burst. 

“Holy shit, I—!”

Jason cums with a short little shout and tenses then relaxes his legs, setting Bruce free. There’s cum on his lips, making them shiny and more kissable than usual. The boy leans down to Bruce’s level and kisses him, tasting his own mess in Bruce’s mouth. They part, a thin string of spit connecting their bottom lips.

“Why don’t you return the favor?”


End file.
